


Papa Spooked

by Duckshame



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckshame/pseuds/Duckshame
Summary: Cute, SFW Fluff featuring Papa Emeritus III and the reader, during a somewhat vulnerable moment of Papa's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that you’re working as the personal assistant to the band while they're on tour.

_"Papa Spooped"_

 

On this one night on the job, the other ghouls have all gone out to party-hardy on a pub crawl. Only Papa remains on the bus with you, keeping you busy with small tasks here and there, going over minutiae for the upcoming days. As he lounges across the couch you get the idea that he’s just throwing busywork at you.

“Papa. I think that’s enough for the night. We both need some sleep before hitting the road tomorrow. Most of this stuff can wait.”

“Oh come now, we shouldn’t put off any of it or it’ll pile up for us later.”

“Bullshit, you know I don’t let it. Also, you’re tired. I can hear it in your voice. Go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

“ _For fucks sake_ you sound like a 5 year old. Alright, fine, stay up and be a wreck tomorrow. I’m going to catch some shut-eye.”

“No you can’t go,” and he comically blocks the isle with a stretched leg. You’re about to ( _calmly_ ) go off on him for stringing this out, or even attempting to seduce you, when your tired mind finally realized the truth and you groaned, loudly.

“Oooouu **uuUUUgh!** You watched one of those fucking movies tonight didn’t you?!”

“I was bored!”

“You always get spooked!”

“I was bored!”

“You already said that. Ugh. Why don’t you just Skype home then?”

“Too late, they’re out.”

“goddammit timezones. _Fine_ , but I’m not missing out on sleep. Go to bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“Actually.. I think I need contact.” You gave him the ’ **wat** ’ look, but he was already giving you that contact-lens-less puppy-eyes stare, and you sighed in resignation. If you didn’t, he’d kept the both of you awake all night.

“You know you’re gonna be smooshed with me on the couch too.”

“Plenty of room on the bed?”

“No, nuh-uh, I draw the line there. Even if I stayed on top of the covers and fully clothed I **KNOW** I would never hear the end of it. And forget it if anyone else saw. Roll over.”  Now it was his turn to give you the _wat_  look. “You heard me, face the backing. If we’re having this sleep-over, you’re little spoon. _And_ I’m taking this.” He watched as you stole the sheet from the bed and wrapped it loosely around your full-clothed self. “I never sleep without a cover.”

Smirking, Papa rolled and squeezed further into the built-in sofa as you moved up and settled in behind him. He sighed, finally relaxing at the thought of not spending the night in there alone. You expected to be half-hanging from the edge of the cushion, but you were pleasantly surprised to find that two can fit well enough. “Glad they made this bus with cuddling-sleepers and groupy-sex in mind. But if I fall off, _I’m taking you with me._ ”

Papa’s hand reached behind him and landed on your hip, “If you want to upgrade to nocturnal emissions I won’t argue.” He chuckled, patting your hip twice then removing his hand again, only to take hold of the one on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

“ _smartass_..” You replied sleepily, grabbing a nearby throw pillow with your free arm and stuffing it under both of your heads, barely able to fit the two of you.

Somewhere while drifting off to sleep, you were roused by a sensation on your hand. He was giving it a kiss. “Thank you. I mean it. I know the whole reasoning seems silly but I wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. Thanks for putting up with it.”

You were barely cogniscent at the moment, and could only manage to awkwardly open-fingers pat at his face softly while groaning out, “You’re lucky you’re cute.“  
” _..hmmalso not allowed to make fun of snoringhh…_ “

He might have laughed again before falling asleep himself, but you were already past that point.

Sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> short epilogue coming soon.


End file.
